Die Fensterbank
by Bananenschnee
Summary: Eine Story über Tonks Und was passiert,wenn man in den Freund des Cousins verliebt ist & nicht weiß,dass der Cousin gewisse Gefühle hat... NTRL u NTSB by Banana
1. Wasserschlacht

**Die Fensterbank**

"Wie war das bloß passiert?", fragte sie sich, während sie ihre schlanken Beine auf die Fensterbank zog. Hatte sie nicht alles probiert? Sie hatte ihre haare lang gezaubert, dann wieder kurz, hell, dunkel, blond, braun, rot, pink, türkis, lockig oder glatt, hatte ihren Busen größer gezaubert, dann wieder kleiner...

Und trotzdem schien er sie nicht zu beachten... Wie war das bloß geschehen? Wie konnte man sich nur so sehr in einen Mann verlieben, dass man sich selbst für ihn veränderte? Dass man sein Aussehen verstellte, dass man sich die Fingernägel lackierte, dass man sich verstellte...

Sie sah hinaus und stellte fest, dass es immer noch regnete. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Es regnete schließlich schon seit tagen. Seit fünf Tagen um genau zu sein und ihre Laune fiel und fiel und fiel.. mit jedem Tag, an dem es regnete.

Sie spürte das kalte glatte Glas an ihrer Wange und eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Wange aus. Ansonsten schien es Sommer im Zimmer zu sein. Sie war gerade erst aufgestanden, war aus ihrem bett gekrabbelt und setzte sich dann, bloß in Shirt und Shorts auf die Fensterbank. Hier saß sie gern. Egal, ob Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter..

Sie nahm sich ihre Bettdecke und kuschelte sich darin ein. Was sollte sie noch tun? Was _konnte_ sie noch tun? Sie hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob es einfach daran lag, dass sie unattraktiv war.. zu unweiblich. Doch daran lag es nicht. Sie hatte es noch am selben Abend probiert. Heute, zwei Wochen später, verzweifelte sie fast.

Eine Tonks gab nicht auf. Nicht ihr Vater, nicht ihre Mutter, nein, nicht mal Sirius! Wie konnte sie dann aufgeben?

Sie seufzte und verfolgte einen dicken Regentropfen, der mit den anderen Wasserpünktchen um die Wette lief, immer weiter bergab, an Tonks Fenster entlang. Ähnlich, wie eine ihrer Tränen...

Doch sie nahm sich vor, nicht mehr zu weinen. Nicht für einen Mann! Nicht für irgendeine Person! Sie war Aurorin, und Merlin verdammt, sie würde _kämpfen_.

Sie sah sich um, beobachtete ihn genau, fragte sich, ob eine Fleur vielleicht Remus J. Lupin um den Finger wickeln könnte... doch das konnte sie nicht.

Wer konnte es dann?

Sie hörte das leise Quietschen der Türe, sah aber nicht auf. Er würde es nicht sein, jeder andere war ihr im Moment egal.

Sie sah weiterhin stur raus, sah die Vogelscheuche der Nachbarn im Regen tanzen, beobachtete die Blumen, deren zarte Blüten von der Wucht des Wasser erschlagen wurde und ein kleines Kind, das sich einen Spaß daraus machte im Regen rumzuspringen. Das konnte glatt sie sein.

Tonks spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah überrascht auf, als sich eine warme Tasse Tee in ihr Blickfeld schob. Es war Sirius.

Er lächelte sie besorgt an und sie hob kurz unmerklich die Mundwinkel, jedoch war es kein ehrliches Lächeln mehr.

Ihre Haare waren Braun und vielen ihr über die Schultern, ihre natürlich Gestalt. Sie wollte sich längst mal ihre Haare abgeschnitten haben, doch wer sah es schon, wenn sie ständig ihre Frisuren metamorphmagisch verändern konnte. Niemand.

"Du solltest lächeln, Cousinchen", flüsterte er, doch sie nahm sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte kaum wahr. "Vielleicht später, antwortete sie und zog ihre Beine näheer zu sich heran, sodass er sich zu ihr setzten Konnte. Die fensterbank war breit genug, sodass zwei personen dort Platz haben konnten und er setzte sich neben sie. Auch err hatte seinen Schlafanzug noch an, doch sein Körper war warm. Sie hob die Decke an und er schlüpfte mit darunter. Sie täuschte sich! Seine Füße waren reine Eisklumpen.

"Bist du ohne Schuhe rumgelaufen, Sirius?", fragte sie und spürte seine Füße an ihren.

Er lächelte. "Kann schon sein"

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie lehnte sich dankbar bei ihm an. Er wusste, dass sie verliebt war und er wusste auch, in wen, doch genauso sehr wusste er, dass dieser jemand ziemlich stur war und Tonks nicht an sich ranließ, um ihr nicht zu schaden. Auch wenn er diesem jemand schon sagte, dass er ihr mehr wehtat, wenn er sie zurückwies, als wenn sie von dem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Schließlich liebte dieser Jemand seine Cousine, doch das würde er runterschlucken. Genau, wie alles andere.

"Remus, du spinnst!", hatte er so oft schon gesagt.

"Du verstehst das nicht", kam zurück.

Und er verstand es doch. Remus wollte Tonks nicht verletzten. Er hatte ein Problem mit sich selbst und nicht mit Tonks. Er wollte sie nicht näher kommen lassen, weil er ihr Bestes wollte, und das war garantiert kein armer, alter Werwolf. Dennoch trat er sie damit mit Füßen.

Sie machte sich schon fast lächerlich, wenn sie immer wieder ihre Gestalt veränderte, dabei war doch ihre natürliche, die Beste. Doch die zeigte sie nicht. Nur im Schlaf, wenn sich alles an ihr entspannte und sie so gelassen wirkte, wie ein schwebender Engel im Weltall.

Er streichelte ihre Schultern und sie seufzte leise an seine Brust. "Du solltest nicht mehr so traurig sein", sagte er schließlich leise an ihr Haar. "Das passt nicht zu dir. Du solltest mehr lachen."

Sie lächelte vage und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Shirt.

Egal was war, auf ihren Cousin konnte sie sich verlassen. Sie hielt immer daran fest, dass er unschuldig war! Und sie hatte recht. All die Jahre saß Sirius Black unschuldig im Gefängnis, wurde von seinen Freunden als Verräter, Spion, Spitzel und Mörder beschimpft, doch er gab nicht auf.

"Ich geb mir Mühe, Großer", sagte sie schließlich leise und sie hörte sein Herz klopfen.

"Das ist gut, Kleine".

Tonks merkte gar nicht, dass sie eingeschlafen war, doch sie spürte sanfte Hände auf ihrem Körper. Sirius, der über ihren Rücken streichelte. Wie oft, hatte er sie nun schon getröstet? Eindeutig zu oft.

Und jedes Mal saßen sie auf der Fensterbank...

Sie bekam mit, wie sich Sirius und Remus einmal wegen ihr stritten. Das wollte sie nicht und dennoch ist es geschehen. Daraufhin schimpfte Tonks Sirius aus, obwohl er es gar nicht verdient hatte – er wollte schließlich nur helfen!

"Bist du wach?", fragte seine Stimme leise und sie lächelte sanft.

"Aye, das bin ich."

"Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", sagte er und Tonks konnte in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen, dass er grinste. Seine Streicheleinheiten stellten sich ein, dennoch spürte sie seine hand an ihrem Rücken. "Du hast aufgehört zu schnarchen."

"Bitte?" Sie sah ihn so entzetzt an, dass er lachen musste.

"Ja, wusstest du das denn nicht? Das ganze Haus hat dich gehört."

"Das ist ja gar _nicht wahr_!", protestierte sie, "ich schnarche nicht!"


	2. Wasserschlacht2

Er lachte immer noch und zerstrubbelte ihr Haar. "Tust du wohl!"

"Ey, du Troll! Gleich knallt's"

"Meinst du ich habe Angst vor dir?"

"Ja! Allerdings! Ich sehe dich ja schon zittern, du Wurm!"

"Uuuhhh", er schlackerte mit den Beinen und sie knuffte ihm schmerzhaft in den Magen.

"Okay okay... Ich gebs ja zu. Ich habe Angst vor dir." Er grinste sie an und hielt ihre Arme fest. Dann lachten sie beide.

Sie beruhigten sich allmählich und der Regen wurde etwas schwächer.

Sirius grinste, als er hinausblickte und Tonks sah es. Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

"Meinst du, der kleine Scheißer da draußen würde blöd gucken, wenn wir uns daneben stellen würde und ihn mal ordentlich nass machen, wenn wir mit rumhüpfen?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Und ich dachte, du wärst erwachsen."

"Das bin ich ja auch. Ich würde quasi nur MITrausgehen, um auf meine kleine Cousine aufzupassen."

"Ha-ha"

"Was ist? Kommst du mit? Oder hast du Angst, dich schmutzig zu machen." Er hielt gespielt entsetzt eine Hand vor dem Mund. "Huh! Sag mir nicht, du bist eine Pussy!"

"Natürlich nicht, du Dandy!"

"Aye. Dazu stehe ich."

Er grinste und stand auf, nahm schließlich ihre Hand und scheuchte sie zum Kleiderschrank.

"Mach dich fertig, aye? Ich hol dich in fünf Minuten ab!"

Dann verschwand er um sich schnellstmöglich Klamotten anzuziehen.

Tonks schnappte sich einen Pullover und eine Hose, zog zügig ihren schwarzen engen Mantel drüber und rannte dann hinaus.

Flaxen machen war ihr größtes Hobby! Und dann auch noch mit ihrem Cousin...

Sie sauste so schnell hinaus, dass er fast mit ihm zusammenstieß.

Er lachte, nahm ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr die Treppen runter, fing sie auf, als sie mal wieder stolperte und dann standen sie auch schon draußen.

Die Straße vor ihnen glänzte feucht und die Pfützen breiteten sich über dem ganzen Asphalt aus. Der Weg war kaum gefahren und dennoch war die Struktur der Oberfläche leicht gewölbt und löcherhaft.

Die beste Vorraussetzung für ein Pfützenparadies.

Und ehe sie sich versah, war sie auch schon klatschnass. Sirius war mit voller Wucht vor ihr in eine Pfütze getreten und das schmutzige Wasser spritzte über ihre Kleider.

"Na warte, Black!"

Sie rannte ihm hinterher und verhinderte seinen Fluchtversuch. Mit voller Karacho stampfte sie in das Nasse und traf seinen Pullover. Der kleine Junge guckte blöd aus seiner feuchten Wäsche.

Tonks lachte angesichts des nassen Mannes, der vor ihr stand, doch ihre Heiterkeit half ihr bei seinem nächsten "Angriff" auch nicht weiter.

Er schlang die Arme um sie, hielt sie von hinten fest und sprang mit ihr in die Pfütze. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass beide klatschnass wurden.

"Iiiiiiiih...", quietsche sie auf, doch er machte weiter. Der Regen wurde stärker und somit wurden sie nicht nur von unten genässt, sondern auch von oben. Der Regen prasselte auf ihre braunen Haare und der Duft der in ihren Spitzen hing wurde kräftiger. Er nahm einen Hauch von Vanille und Honig war und da war noch etwas... etwas ganz Besonderes!

Er fühlte sich frei und vollkommen zufrieden. Man hatte aufgehört nach ihm zu suchen, denn man nahm an, dass er am anderem Ende der Welt war und die Mütze aus deinem Kopf verbarg sein Gesicht. Zudem waren hier nur Ordensmitglieder anwesend.

Was er allerdings nicht sah, war ein Mann der am Fenster stand und sie beobachtete. Doch das Haus war außer Sicht und sie KONNTEN den Mann nicht sehen.

Voller Heiterkeit begannen sie, im Regen zu tanzen. Ein heißer Tango, obwohl es ziemlich kalt war... Sie war ein Stück kleiner als er und sah deshalb zu ihr auf. Meine Güte, wann hatte er zum letzten Mal so eine hübsche Frau gesehen?

Sie war nass, wahrscheinlich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche, ihre nassen Haare fielen in ihre Stirn und wirkten leicht unordentlich, ihre Haarspitzen streiften seine Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken ruhte. Doch wovon er so fasziniert war, sie hatte graue Augen. Seine Augen. Diese wunderschönen Augen und dann auch noch braune Haare. Eine lustige Kombination...

Seine eigenen Augen waren etwas trüber und dunkler, die Zeiten von Askaban ließen sich nicht aus ihnen verbannen und trugen ihre Spuren, doch seit er frei war, war er wesentlich entspannter und seine Freunde halfen ihm wieder glücklicher zu werden... Remus, Harry, die Weasley... die Streitereien mit Snape, diesem grässlichem Schmierlappen und Tonks! Seine Cousine! Die einzige aus seiner Familie, mit der er klar kam. Abgesehen von Andromeda. Tonks raubte ihm einfach den Verstand. Er schmerzte ihn, dass sie seinen Freund Remus liebte, dennoch stand sie jetzt mit IHM hier draußen und nicht mit Remus...

Ein Niesen riss ihn aus seinen Gedankenzügen. Er sah auf sie herab und lächelt. "Wir sollten reingehen. Sonst wirst du noch krank..."

Er legte einen Arm um sie und führte ihn rein. Sie dachte daran, dass er nur ihr Cousin war und das war auch im Moment ganz gut so. Würde sie es zulassen, dass er sie berührte, wenn sie wusste, dass er solch Gefühle für sie empfand?

Sie gingen wieder rein und im Flur stand ein leicht verärgerter Remus.

"Du solltest nicht rausgehen, Siri-"

Doch er konnte nicht zuende sprechen. Der Anblick beider nassen Geschöpfe verschlug ihm den Atem.

Tonks lächelte ihn kurz an, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und auf ihren Wimpern tanzten kleine Wassertröpfchen. Dann zog sie ihren Mantel aus, erzählte etwas von, dass sie bis auf die Wäsche nass sei, womit sich Sirius verdacht bestätigte und ihr Blick streifte den Spiegel. Sie erstarrte!

Sie hatte in der Hektik vergessen ihre Gestalt zu ändern! Nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Sie nahm ihre Füße in die Hand und rannte die Treppe hoch! Ihr kam es vor, als wenn sie ohne T-Shirt rumgerannt wäre oder gleich splitternackt.

Wenn Sirius ihre richtige Gestalt sah, war es noch nicht so schlimm... aber Remus? Oh Merlin...

Sie konnte auch nicht sagen, warum sie sich so anstellte, aber ihre eigene Gestalt war etwas ziemlich intimes, etwas persönliches. Hörte sich das verrückt an? Bestimmt war es das auch!

Sirius blickte Tonks verdattert hinterher, hörte das wässrige Quietschen ihrer Schuhe, wenn sie auftrat und sah dann wie sie verschwand.

Remus erwiderte seinen Blick und fragte dann zerknirscht, "Was ist denn jetzt los? Hast du sie verärgert?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht." Er konnte es sich denken, doch, dass Tonks wegen so etwas einen Aufstand machte? Nein, bestimmt nicht.

Remus reichte ihm ein Handtuch, das er hervorzauberte. "Trockne dich erst mal ab... ich setze Teewasser auf."

Dann verschwand er in der Küche. Kaum war er weg, tauchte Kingsley vor seine Nase. Er kam von draußen, das sah man eindeutig. "Ist Nymphadora hier? Ich brauche ein paar Auroren für einen Einsatz!" Er wirkte ziemlich verstreut.

"Sie ist oben", antwortete er schließlich und Kingsley rannte hoch.

Einen Moment später erschien er, mit Tonks im Schlepptau unten, brummelte Kommandos und Befehle zu, während sie ziemlich überrascht dreinblickte. Anscheinend hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet, so plötzlich beholt zu werden. Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit, um sich umzuziehen.

Kingsley warf ihr ihren Mantel zu und zog sie aus dem Haus..

Was sie wohl erwarten würde?


	3. Schließlich nur ihr Cousin

**Kapitel 2**

**Schließlich nur ihr Cousin.**

Tonks kam erst sehr spät von ihrem Aufruf zurück. Es gab einen üblen Angriff auf das St.Mungo, der mehr als nur schmerzhaft war. Das Ministerium wurde mitten ins Herz getroffen. Fünf Heiler waren gestorben und dreizehn Patienten, zudem viele Verletze. Dazu gehörte auch Tonks.

Ein Heiler bot ihr zwar an, sie zu versorgen, doch er war völlig geschockt und zitterte so sehr, dass er eher Schaden angerichtet hätte.

"Bitte, Miss, ich kann mich um Sie kümmern," Noch nie hatte Tonks einen Menschen so verzweifelt gesehen. Fünf Kollegen waren gestorben. Fünf Bekannte – vielleicht sogar fünf Freunde.

Sie sah ihn an, sah den Schock in seinen Knochen und fühlte mit ihm. Dann legte sie ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Kümmern Sie sich besser um die Patienten. Und dann sollten Sie sich selbst erholen. Ich komm schon klar." Sie schickte ihn vor, drängte ihn ins nächste Zimmer, damit er jemand anderen half. Tonks ging davon aus, dass sich Molly um sie kümmern könnte, oder zur Not jemand anders. Doch ein Mensch brauchte dringender Hilfe. "Ach, Sir..., wenn ich sie um etwas bitten dürfte...", fing sie an und packte ihn an der Hand, damit er nicht weglief, "Mr. Shaklebolt ist verletzt. Bitte, versorgen Sie ihn gut, ja? Bitte.."

Er stutze einen Moment, schluckte schwer und nickte dann zustimmend. "Selbstverständlich. Sie sind Aurorin, Miss Tonks und haben mitgeholfen, das Chaos zu beenden. Wir stehen in ihrer Schuld. Vielleicht wären sonst noch mehr Menschen gestorben... Sie haben keinen leichten Job, Miss"

Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Nasse, voller Trauer versehrte Tränen.

Tonks fragte sich, was geschehen würde, wenn ein Kollege von ihr sterben würde und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, die über ihren ganzen Körper rann.

"Ihrer auch nicht!... Ach kommen Sie her!", mit diesen Worten zog sie den fremden Mann an sich und drückte ihn fest. "Es wird alles gut. Ich verspreche es."

Sie standen einfach nur da und weinten. Alle beide.

Nun stand sie im kalten Flur des Ordens. War jemand da, der ihre Schulter verbinden könnte oder der ihr dabei einfach nur helfen würde? Vorsichtigen Schrittes ging sie in die Küche, lugte den Kopf hinein, doch niemand war da. Wenn Molly hier wäre, würde sie in der Küche sein.

Also nächster Versuch... das Wohnzimmer. Niemand. Das Besprechungszimmer. Niemand. Wieso war denn hier keiner?

Tonks seufzte schwer, was sich in ein leichtes Stöhnen verwandelte. Ihr Schulterblatt puckerte und schmerzte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Zumindest in einer kleinen Hoffung, dass die Wunde aufhören würde, zu brennen.

Sie würde jemanden wecken müssen. Denn so konnte sie sich nicht schlafen legen. Medizinische Zauber dieser Richtung kannte sie nicht.

Also... wer würde das Opfer sein? Vielleicht war Remus hier – schlechte Idee. Sirius? Sie hörte sein Schnarchen. Ja, ihn könnte sie darum bitten. Bei ihm war es auch nicht schlimm, wenn er sie nackt sehen würde – im Gegensatz zu Remus. Zwischen ihnen war es eh schon kompliziert genug. Wenn Remus sie nun auch noch nackt sehen würde. Nun, es wäre nicht sehr förderlich... Und Sirius? Er war schließlich nur ihr Cousin. Großcousin, erinnerte sie sich und trat in die Höhle des Löwen.

"Sirius?", fragte sie zunächst vorsichtig, doch er regte sich nicht. "Sirius? Bist du wach?" Dumme Frage. Sie hörte noch immer sein Schnarchkonzert.

Als sie auf sein Bett zuging, sah sie, wie er dalag; Ein Bein baumelte aus dem Bett und die Decke war bis zum Nabel weggestrampelt. Schlief er nackt?

Oh Merlin, Tonks! Hör auf so eine Scheiße zu denken, wenn du dem armen Mann gerade den Teppich voll blutest. 

Sie versuchte es wieder, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und berührte sanft seine nackte Schulter, "Sirius?"

Ein Arm von ihm hieb aus, um die lästige Fliege von seiner Schulter zu vertreiben und sie fiel schmerzhaft vom Bett. Sie stöhnte auf und er öffnete die Augen.

"Tonks?", fragte er verwirrt, "Was tust du da unten?", Seine Stimme war leicht heiser und er zog reflexartig die Decke einen halben Meter höher.

"Ich schau mir an, was du alles für Schmuddelheftchen unter dem Bett hast. Vielleicht können wir ja tauschen", schnaubte sie leicht genervt. Er hatte ihren Arm genau getroffen. "Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Er setzte sich auf und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit ins Bett, wobei er etwas nasses an ihrem Arm spürte. "Was ist das?"

"Ein Glückslottoschein für die ganze Familie. Du sollst mich verbinden. Wäre das für dich okay?"

Er seufzte kurz verschlafen, nickte aber dann. "Geh schon mal ins Bad, okay? Ich komme dann sofort nach." Sie erhob sich schwerfällig und schlürfte müden Fußes zur Türe.

_ Schläft er nackt? Schläft er nackt? Schläft er nackt? Schläft er nackt? Schläft er nackt? Schläft er nackt? _Sie wirbelte herum.

"Ähm, Sirius?" er hatte sich offenbar schon fast erhoben, doch als er sah, dass sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte, versteckte er seine Blöße unter der Decke. "Ja?"

"Schläfst du nackt?"

"Wie schläfst du nackt?"

"Na, ob die nackt schläfst. Ohne Klamotten. Ohne Schlafanzug. Nackig."

Er seufzte genervt.

"Was denkst du denn?" Es herrschte einen Moment schweigen, dann fuhr er fort. "Nein. Warte, ich will's gar nicht wissen."

Sie winkte ab und ging ins Badezimmer.

Der erste Blick, galt dem Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihre Wange zerkratzt und ihr Körper schmutzig. Und zu allem Übel: Es war 3.56Uhr, mitten in der Nacht.

Sie stellte eine Schüssel in die Badewanne und ließ dese mit warmen Wasser vollaufen. Vielleicht könnte sie ja versuchen, sich zu waschen. Sie stellte die Schüssel auf den Boden, setzte sich auf das kleine Seifenhöckerchen neben der Wanne und begann mit ihrer Hygieneaktion.

Also tauchte sie ein Tuch in das warme Wasser und tupfte vorsichtig ihre Wange ab, wusch sich das restliche Gesicht und hielt dann inne. Sie beobachtete einen Moment wie Hitzewölkchen auf der Schüssel empor ragten, dann hörte sie die Türe, wie sie vorsichtig aufging und sich wieder schloss.

Sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Türe, doch sie wusste, dass es Sirius war.

Er kniete sich hinter sie auf den Boden. Seine Hände waren auf ihrer kühlen Haut gerade zu kochend heiß.. Er half ihr aus dem T-Shirt und achtete dabei genau, dass er ihr nicht wehtat. Schließlich saß sie bloß im BH vor ihm.

Sie bekam mit, wie er hinter ihr Luft holte. Sah es schlimm aus? Oder fand er ihren Körper schrecklich? Hmpf..

"Gibst du mir mal den Lappen? Dann mach ich dich, kleinen Dreckspatz, erst mal ein bisschen sauber.", Sie lächelte und reichte ihm das Tuch an.

Sirius' Hände waren sehr geschickt und strichen sanft über ihre empfindliche Haut.

Sie spürte seine vorsichtigen Berührungen - doch schmerzte es nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie empfand es als angenehm von ihm umsorgt zu werden.

Normalerweise wäre dieses alberne Schamgefühl hinzu gekommen. Halb nackt vor einem Mann zu sitzen und dann auch noch betatscht zu werden, während man Schmerzen hatte, war nicht sonderlich angenehm.

Doch all dies störte sie momentan nicht. Sie war benebelt von der Müdigkeit, spürte nur wie er zart ihre Haut berührte und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

"Du hast die helle Haut von Andromeda, Tonksi.", flüsterte er schließlich, während seine Fingerspitzen über ihren BH strichen. Sie lächelte.

Dann öffnete er den Verschluss ihres Wäschestücks und sie zuckte zusammen. Er merkte es und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Seine warmen Hände hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung.

"Hey, keine Panik", witzelte er, "Ich werde dich schon nicht anfallen. Aber wenn ich deine Schulter verbinden soll, ist der eindeutig im Weg."

Sie ließ etwas locker, war dennoch verkrampft. Schließlich nickte sie.

Er konnte bloß ihren Rücken sehen – und das war auch gut so –, als er die übelriechende Salbe auf ihrer Wunde verteilte und dann nach dem Verbandsmaterial griff.

Bedacht begann er, sie zu mumifizieren, legte einen Verband über ihrer Schulter, Oberarm und Brust an, der sich über den Rücken zu einem Kreis verband.

Er bat sie darum, den gesunden Arm zu heben, was sie auch tat, sodass er knapp hinter ihr, den Verband anlegte. Er 'umarmte' sie immer wieder, griff nach vorne zu ihrer Front, um seiner anderen hand die Verbandsrolle anzugeben und strich manchmal aus Versehen über ihre Brust. Beide erröteten.

Sie wusste, er hatte dies nicht absichtlich getan. Wieso sollte er auch? Er war schließlich nur ihr Cousin.

"Siehst du," sagte er irgendwann, "nun brauchst du deinen BH eh nicht mehr. Das bisschen, was du hast hält nun auch so." Sie hörte aus deiner Tonlage, dass er grinste. Und auch sie musste lächeln. "Du Fiesling. Meine Brüste sind wunderbar."

Daraufhin wusste er nichts zu erwidern. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass sie recht hatte? Um Merlins Willen, wie warm ihm schon die ganze Zeit über war. Hier zu knien und eine halb nackte Tonks vor sich zu haben... Es kostete ihn einige Beherrschung.

Wusste sie, was sie ihm damit antat? Wohl kaum. Ihre milchweiße Haut zu sehen, so strahlend und weich.. das war ein ganz besonderer Anblick, den er sich für immer in seine Netzhaut einbrennen wollte. Ihre Wirbelsäule und die schwungvollen Bögen ihrer Rippen... und ihre Verletzlichkeit.

Die Wunde war nicht sonderlich schlimm. Aber sie würde einige Zeit damit zu kämpfen haben. Als er sie so verband und immer wieder ihre Arme um sie hielt, hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Arme dort hingehörten. Dass er sie für immer beschützen sollte, damit ihr nichts zustieß. Sie auch mal schwach zu erleben und selbst in die Beschützerposition überzugreifen, war etwas besonderes, was er nicht missen wollte. Und dennoch hatte er in diesem Gefängnis kaum Gelegenheit dazu..

Er sah, wie sie aufstand und das Werk im Spiegel betrachtete. Er stellte sich neben sie, betrachtete kurz ihren nackten Bauch und grinste sie durch den Spiegel an. "Siehst du? Da hält alles von selbst", er stupste mit einen Finger gegen ihr Brustbein und sie lächelte müde. "Dankeschön", sagte sie schließlich. Er winkte ab und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, zog ihr ein weites T-Shirt von ihm über – da ihre eigenen zu schmal waren, um einen Arm darin stecken zu lassen - und steckte sie ins Bett.

"Schlaf gut, Schönheit," flüsterte er schließlich, als sie ihre Augen bereits geschlossen hatte. Er küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn und lächelte. Selbst wenn sie es mitbekam. Sie würde nichts dagegen sagen. Schließlich war er ja nur ihr Cousin.


	4. Die Männer in Weiß

**Kapitel 4**

**Die Männer in Weiß**

Hey hey!

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare! ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut und wurde auch von einigen sehr motiviert, weiterzumachen. Also.. ein Tritt in den Allerwertesten schadet nicht.

ich war nun im Urlaub, deswegen habe ich solange auf mich warten lassen, aber ich hoffe, ihr freut euch trotzdem über das vierte Kapitel...

ich wünsche euch gaaaanz viel Spaß!

Lieben Gruß, Banana

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tonks relativ spät, doch sie kämpfte sich aus dem Bett, um nicht den ganzen tag dumm rum zu liegen. Das war einfach nicht ihr Stil. Doch als sie sich auf die Beine kämpfte überlegte sie schnell, ob sie nicht einfach wieder ins Bett sollte. Sie fühlte sich ganz fürchterlich beschissen, um ehrlich zu sein.

Ihr Arm fühlte sich an wie ausgeleiert und ihre Schulter schmerzte. Heute _musste_ sie ins St.Mungo oder sie würde durchdrehen.

Ihre Haare hingen rosa über ihrer Schulter – ein Spiegelblick sagte ihr, dass sie scheiße aussah – doch aus reinem Protest nicht wie Fleur sein zu wollen, ließ sie jede weitere Bemühung und ging nach unten.

Völlig verschlafen setzte sie sich schließlich an den Küchentisch und legte ihrem Kopf an der Tischplatte ab, nur so lange, wie sie ihn nicht brauchen würde.

"Geht es dir nicht gut, Tonks?", fragte er und sie grummelte kurz.

"Doch. Es geht mir prächtig. Ich hätte Lust auf einen dickes Steak mit Schokosoße und zum Nachtisch eine Portion Kaviar."

Sirius hob die Augenbraue.

"Merlin muss es dir scheiße gehen." Er legte eine hand an ihre Wange, doch fiebern tat sie nicht. "Du solltest ins Krankenhaus, wirklich. Die können dich in fünf Minuten wieder herstellen und dann geht es dir wieder gut. Ich verspreche es dir."

"Aber ich hasse Ärzte."

Er lächelte. Das tat sie wirklich. Als sie noch klein war, hatte er mal auf sie aufgepasst und sie hatten im Garten eine Matschschlacht veranstaltet. Als sie sich dabei verletzt hatte, musste er mit ihr zum Arzt gehen. Doch was für ein Drama! Lieber Himmel!

Nymphadora weigerte sich zu den Ärzten zu gehen. Alles total verrückte Menschen ohne Farbsinn! Das konnte ja nicht gut sein für die Seele.

Sie klammerte sich damals an ihn und flehte ihn an nicht um Arzt zu gehen. "Die wollen mich bestimmt einsperren... bestimmt! Und so lange foltern bis ich all meine Farben verliere und genauso weiß bin wie sie! Das sind furchtbar schlimme Menschen! Onkel Mad-Eye hat es mir gesagt..."

Sie wirkte damals so klein und zerbrechlich und als sie sich an seinen Umhang klammerte und verzweifelt weinte überlegte er, ob er es nicht lieber sein ließ. Doch er konnte ein verletztes Kind nicht unbehandelt ins Bett gehen lassen...

So war er mit ihr zum Arzt gefahren, hatte ihr vorher Märchen erzählt und sie etwas müde gemacht. Als er dann mit ihr in der Klinik ankam, zitterte sie vor Angst.

"Nymphi, das sind nur Ärzte. Menschen wie du und ich."

"Ich ma...mag sie nicht... ich will heim...", schluchzte sie und große Tränen purzelten über ihre Wange.

"Du bist doch sonst mein starkes Mädchen..", flüsterte er und er bemerkte, wie bei ihren Tränen seine Knie weich wurden. Er konnte keine weinende Frau sehen, geschweige denn ein Kind. Wenn sich nun auch noch beides mischte...

Das kleine Mädchen klammerte sich an seine Hose und wimmerte. Ihre Haare waren lang und braun und zu unordentlichen Zöpfen zusammengebunden, sie genauso gut zwei Knäule hätten sein können.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und putzte ihr die Nase. "Ich habe eine Idee, Kleines. Versteck dich unter meinem Umhang, dann kann dir nichts passieren. Das ist ein Zauberumhang."

Sie blinzelte zu ihm auf und er betrachtete – mitgenommen wie er war – die einzelnen Tränen die von ihren Wimpern abperlten. "Wirklich?"

"Wirklich!"

"Ganz sicher?"

"Ganz sicher."  
"Und mir kann nichts passieren?"

"Absolut nicht."

So nahm er sie auf den Arm, hüllte sie vorsichtig in den weichen Stoff und schloss seinen Umhang. Von der kleinen Nymphadora war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Es waren noch ganz leise ein paar Schluchzer zu hören, doch sie weinte nicht mehr. Merlin sei Dank!

Sirius ging zum Empfang und schilderte ihre Verletzung. Was es war, wusste er nicht mehr. Nichts schlimmes, aber er hatte sich trotzdem Sorgen gemacht. Schließlich war seine kleine Cousine etwas sehr kostbares. Wie ein wertvoller Schatz, den man hüten musste.

Sirius spürte den warmen feuchten Körper der sich an deine Brust schmiegte und lächelte leicht. Sie schritten so durch die Korridore, Krankenschwester lächelten ihm verwirrt zu, doch zum Kaminnummer zustecken war nun keine Zeit.

"Sirius?", erklang ein leises Gebrummel aus dem Mantel.

"Hm?"

"Können die mich wirklich nicht sehen?"

Er lächelte "Nein, absolut niemand."  
Die Krankenschwester kicherte als sie das kleine Beinchen sah, dass aus seinem Umhang lugte. "Bist du dir auch sicher, Sirius?"

"Ja, die Leute werden bloß denken, dass ich ein sehr dicker Mann bin."

Sie kicherte und ihr warmer Atem war durch seinen Shirt zu spüren..

Sirius konnte sich noch gut an das verdutzte Geschicht des Arztes erinnern, als Sirius ihn bat, seinen Kittel bunt zu zaubern. Verrückt! Einfach verrückt! Doch als die kleine Tonks einen Arzt in regenbogenfarbenen Kittel sah, hatte sie keine Angst mehr.

"Ich würde dich ja gerne begleiten und dich rumtragen, aber ich fürchte das geht nicht, Kleines." Er lächelte sie an und streichelte über ihr Haar. "Aber ich schick dir einen Bodyguard mit. Warte einen Moment." Er stand auf und ehe Tonks protestieren konnte, war er weg. "Ich brauche keinen..."

Sie lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und seufzte schwer. Was kommt denn jetzt?

Tonks sah auf den Tisch. Sirius hatte seinen Erdbeermarmeladentoast vergessen. Perfekt! Verstohlen sah sie um sich und stibitzte ihm dann das Brot. Sie biss hinein und hmmmmpf...Göttlich...

Dann ein plötzlich poltern und vor ihr standen zwei Männer. Sirius und.. oh my god! REMUS! Tonks schluckte schwer und blinzelte ihn an.

"Remus begleitet dich ins Mungo!"

Um Himmels Willen! Heute war Weihnachten, Ostern und Halloween an einem Tag. Remus J. Lupin würde heute mehrere Stunden mit ihr verbringen. Hoffentlich war viel Betrieb im Krankenhaus.

Remus lächelte sie scheu an. Dann stand sie, wie in einer Trance auf und ging nickend auf ihn zu. Dass sie nur einen Schlafanzug trug und Marmelade an ihrer Wange hing, merkte sie nicht.

Dann lachte Sirius plötzlich.

"Hey Tonks, du hast Geschmack. Ich liebe Erdbeere."

Er wischte ihr sanft die Marmelade von der Wange und lächelte sie an.

"Bis später dann, Sirius."

Sie verließ mit Remus den Raum und nur ein lautes Rufen riss sie aus ihrem komatösen Zustand, "Hey! Das war ja _mein_ Brot!"

Erst im Flur wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eigentlich noch in dem riesigen T-Shirt von Sirius rumlief. Oh jeeh...

Und sie hatte nur eine Hot-Pan an. Na super, so konnte sie nicht ins Krankenhaus.

"Ähm... Remus?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. "Ja?"

Sie war so rot, wie lange nicht mehr, "Hilfst du mir, vielleicht?"

Er lächelte gutmütig, so wie es nun mal seine Art war, so, wie er sie immer zum schmelzen brachte und auf einmal fühlte sie sich wie flüssigen Honig. "Natürlich, wobei denn?"

"Ähm... nur beim... ähh... Anziehen."

Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst. Sie war sonst die coole lockere Persönlichkeit. Und nun? Die absolute Rohrzange.

Sie sah verlegen zu ihm auf und sah, wie auch er komplett errötete.

"Bitte..."

Remus blinzelte einen Moment. Sollte er? Sollte er nicht? Es gehörte sich nicht... aber einmal ihren Körper zu sehen. Am besten splitternackt unter seinen...

Geschockt schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken. "Ähm.. ja, ich denke schon.."  
Oben reichte sie ihm schließlich die Hose. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und streckte ihm ihre Beine entgegen. Oh Merlin! Trotz des schwachen Lichts konnte sie seine Röte sehen. Hatte sie also doch gepunktet! Ha! Lupin, dir werden jetzt die Krallen gezogen, Hündchen.

Schließlich stellte sie sehr tollpatschig auf (Ungeschicklichkeit lebe hoch!) und fiel prompt in seine Arme, ihre Hose lag um ihren Füßen..

Er hielt sie fest und brachte sie wieder in einen stabileren Winkel. "Hoppla, Tonks.. Geht's wieder?"

Sie nickte, "ja. Alles in Ordnung. 'Tschuldige!"

Remus bewegte nur kurz den Kopf. Dann bückte er sich, seine kratzige Wange stich ihren Oberschenkel... war es Absicht? Sie grinste. Er nahm die Hose am Bund und zog sie vorsichtig hoch... über ihren runden Hintern... dann _musste_ er notgedrungen ihren Unterbauch berühren, um die Hose zu schließen... Oh yeah! Tonks liebte diesen Moment wahrhaftig...

Die Hose war geschlossen, die Schuhe geschnürt, die Jacke zugezogen und auf ging es...

Ins St. Mungo... zu all den weißen Männern... den bösen Onkeln... den Farbfressern... den Killern...

Tonks sah kurz zu Remus und grinste.

Nun... sie hatte einen Werwolf aus Leibgarde... mal gucken wer am längeren Hebel saß..

* * *

Das wars für dieses Mal. Als nächstes erwartet euch dann das fünfte Kapitel... Für wen seid ihr? Remus oder Sirius? Mit wem kommt Tonks zusammen? 

Wäre sehr gespannt auf eure Antworten und Kommentare. Bis bald! wink

_The next: Leckerbissen Nymphadora_


	5. Leckerbissen Nymphadora

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Leckerbissen Nymphadora**_

_Nymphadora war eine Woche krank geschrieben. Nun, besser als nichts. Ein kleiner Kurzurlaub konnte schließlich nicht schaden. Doch seit sie im Orden zurück war, wurde sie dauernd betüdelt. Sirius hier, Molly da... doch auch Remus ließ nicht locker._

_Sie hatte den Krankenhausbesuch überlebt, ja. Aber nur dank seiner Hilfe. Wie hilflos sie sich doch an seine Schulter geschmissen hatte... nun, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Krankenhausaufenthalt schließlich doch besser war, als sie dachte..._

_Nun saß sie oben in ihrem Zimmer auf der Fensterbank. Der beste Ort im Haus, wenn man sie fragte. Sie hatte sich eine Decke geholt und sich darin eingewickelt, während sie sich an die kühle Fensterscheibe kuschelte. Es war einfach herrlich. Sie hatte ein Kissen im Rücken und eine heiße Schokolade in der Hand und das Porzellan wärmte ihre Hände._

_Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie Remus vielleicht doch noch rumkriegen könnte. Sollte sie Sirius um Rat bitten? Schließlich war er sein einziger und bester Freund... oder sollte sie es auf eigene Faust versuchen? Es war einfach zum Mäuse melken._

_In den Gedanken an kleine tanzende Mäuschen musste sie lächeln. _

_Im nächsten Moment klopfte es an der Tür._

_Tonks hob ihre nackten Knie unter die Decke zurück und bat einzutreten._

_"Ähm... Tonks, ich hab hier was für dich von Molly."_

_Es war Remus... und offenbar war er einkaufen. Denn er trug einen sauberen flickenfreien Pullover, in dem er ganz und gar fantastisch aussah._

_"So, was hast du denn dabei?", fragte sie und musste bei seinem Anblick lächeln._

_"Kuchen." Sein Gesicht fing an zu strahlen. Mollys Kuchen war quasi die Geheimdroge im Orden. Grundsätzlich hielt sich ihr Kuchen nur mehrere Stunden._

_"Oh wie wunderbar. Komm her zu mir und setz dich."_

_Sie zog die Beine an und machte ihm genügend Platz, um sich zu setzen._

_"Hast du auch Sahne dabei?"_

_Remus grinste nur noch mehr. "Immer, Nymphadora, Immer."_

_Tonks lachte und schimpfte ihn gleichzeitig aus, weil er den Unennbaren genannt hatte. Im Ernst. Sollten die Leute doch den Namen vom dunklen Lord auf den Hintern tätowieren. Im Gegensatz zum Namen "Nymphadora!", war er nichts. Und ja, derjenige, der ihren Namen aussprach, sollte wirklich Angst bekommen._

_"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deinen Namen schön finde. Aber trotzdem werde ich ihn immer wieder nennen."_

_Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Fensterbank und nahm ihre Füße auf seinen Schoß. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, während er begann, ihre Zehen leicht zu massieren.._

_Sie seufzte und das Einzigste, was über ihre Lippen kam, war "wunderbar..."_

_Was konnte auch schon besser sein? Sie saß auf ihrer Fensterbank, der Mann ihrer Träume war bei sich, sie hatte Kuchen bei sich und bekam eine Fußmassage. Oder auch nicht. "Hey! Nicht aufhören!"_

_Remus lachte, erklärte sich aber bereit, weiter ihre Füße zu massieren und knuffte den dicken Stoff ihrer Socken. Sie waren wirklich lustig. Pink, mit lila Bömmeln an den Rändern. Typisch Tonks!_

_"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir also gut? Meiner Ansicht nach schon fast zu gut, hm?"_

_"Neiiinnn", seufzte Tonks. "Es kann einem gar nicht ZU gut gehen... mir geht es furchtbar schlecht. Ich glaube, du solltest noch etwas weitermachen."_

_Sie grinste ihn an und lehnte sich gleichzeitig zurück, während sie ihren Kuchen aß. Er schmeckte köstlich!_

_Remus war gerne bei ihr. Das konnte er gar nicht leugnen. Und dennoch hatte er Angst, dass er ihr immer wieder zu nahe kam. Näher, als ihm lieb war. Er wusste selbst, dass es schon schwer genug war, nicht über sie herzufallen, wenn er sie im Alltag sah. Und nun saß er auf ihrer Fensterbank, in ihrem Kammer, und massierte ihr Füße. Aber Merlin! Waren es schöne Füße! Er könnte das am Liebsten den ganzen Tag über tun. Nicht, dass er Fußfetischist war oder so... aber einfach ihre Nähe zu genießen und sie immer wieder vor Genuß leicht aufstöhnen zu hören... Oh nein! Jetzt wurde er rot!_

_"Möchtest du einen Schluck?", fragte sie ihn und reichte ihm ihre Kakaotasse. Sie kam ihm dabei näher und die Decke rutschte von ihrem Bein. Sie waren schlank... und lang... Würden sie bis zum Himmel gehen, wenn sie aufstand? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich nicht. Sie war ein Meter und achtundsechzig Zentimeter groß. Und trotzdem..._

_"Wie? Du möchtest nicht? Remus, das ist pure Schokolade!"_

_Oja, und das war sie._

_"Ähm... doch, ich möchte gern. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken."_

_Sie lächelte ihn an-_

_Dann nahm er die Tasse und trank daran. Süß und gleichzeitig etwas herb..._

_"Oh, ich bin so ein schrecklicher Gastgeber. Warte kurz!", sie kletterte von der Fensterbank und huschte einmal quer durchs Zimmer. In einer HOTPAN! Was für ein Skandal! Er sah schnellstens woandershin und sein Blick landete auf ihrem knappen T-Shirt. Auch nicht besser. Merlin!_

_Dann kam sie auch schon wieder und setzte sich, anders als vorhin, direkt neben ihn._

_"Hier, sie hab ich von Moody.", sie drückte ihm eine Pralinenschachtel in die Hand, die er einen Moment später öffnete. Er langte hinein und fischte sich eine verführerisch lächelnde hinaus._

_"Aber die sind ja mit Alkohol!", stellte er fest._

_"Um so besser, nicht?", sie grinste ihn so breit an, dass er angesteckt wurde und auch lächeln musste. Unglaublich diese Frau!_

_"Lang ruhig bei den Pralinen zu, aye? Ich mag sie nicht so sehr und Moody meinte, er wäre beleidigt, wenn ich sie nicht alle kille."_

_Und so opferte sich Remus und verschlang eine Praline nach der anderen... vielleicht zu viele, denn er spürte hinterher den Alkohol leicht in seinem Kopf kreisen._

_Und sie saß neben ihm und ihr Hintern war direkt an seinem... oh wie schrecklich schön das doch war!_

_Sie lehnte sich zurück und aß dabei weiter ihren Kuchen._

_Allerdings war sie auch etwas ungeschickt._

_Als sie sich zurücklehnte, traf sie ihr Kinn in der Bewegung und die weiße Sahne verpasste ihr einen süßen Ziegenbart. Sie lachte. "Seh ich jetzt aus, wie Dumbledore?"_

_Er betrachtete sie und musste lächeln. "Naja, nicht ganz. Dafür musst du das noch ein paar Mal machen."_

_Sie kicherte vergnügt und Remus konnte einfach nicht anders und fing an zu lachen._

_Doch sie dachte nicht daran, die Sahne wegzuwischen._

_So aß sie fröhlich weiter und die Sahne hing immer noch an ihrem Kinn._

_"Nymphadora, möchtest du dir nicht die Sahne wegwischen?"_

_"Steht sie mir nicht?"_

_Er verzog das Gesicht._

_"Ich dachte, das wäre modisch." Sie lachte. Doch sie dachte wirklich nicht daran die Sahne wegzuwischen._

_Na warte..._

_Er zog ein Taschentuch empor und wischte dem kleinen Mädchen den Mund ab._

_"So... geht es unserem kleinen Kindchen nun besser?"_

_Empört sah sie auf._

_"Kleines Kindchen! Hey, ich-"_

_"Bin erwachsen, ja doch." Er grinste sie an. "Aber wer sich nicht mal den Mund abwischen kann und dabei noch SO eine Schnute zieht..."_

_Er lächelte vergnügt._

_"Na warte! Pass besser auf, dass in deinem Gesicht nicht gleich Sahne ist, du kleines Schmierkind."_

_"Ist das eine Drohung?" Er beugte sich leicht vor. Bedrohlich._

_"Ein Versprechen." Sie tat es ihm gleich und sie bemerkten erst relativ spät, wie nah sie sich kamen._

_"Soll ich nun Angst haben?", fragte er leicht atemlos._

_"Unglaublich..." und ehe er sich versah waren ihre Lippen über seinen._

_Er küsste sie, sie küsste ihn und beide konnten nicht mehr sagen, wer den Kuss angefangen hatte, wer dem anderen das erste Kleidungsstück vom Leib riss, wer wen zum Bett zerrte und wer den ersten Schritt tat. Doch die Schritte taten sich schneller als sie dachten und beide standen in Flammen, bereit, füreinander zu Asche zu verbrennen und als ein gemeinsamer Phönix, aus dieser Asche, aufzustehen._


	6. Sollen und Wollen

**Kapitel 5**

**Sollen und Wollen**

Tonks konnte nicht sagen, wann sie das letzte Mal so glücklich war. Sie hatte gerade mit dem Mann geschlafen, der ihr so viel bedeutete wie ihr eigenes Leben. Darüber hinaus, dachte sie, als sie ihn neben sich liegen sah. Sein Haar war leicht verschwitzt und klebte ihm an den Schläfen.

Sie streichelte über seine Wange und war glücklich um den ruhigen Frieden, der sich in ihr ausbreitete. Es war so unendlich schön gewesen...

Sie hatte angenommen, dass er der sanfte zurückhalte Liebhaber war, doch es war anders... zuerst war er sehr sanft, ja... streichelte lange und ausgiebig ihren Körper, während er ihren Namen säuselte und stöhnte, wie sehr er sie begehrte...

Es war anfangs ein sehr sanftes Spiel, das nach und nach in einem wilden "dalliance" ausartete.. Irgendwann sprieß ein Funken zwischen ihren heißen Körpern, steckte sie in Brand und artete zu einem großes _Feuer_ aus.

Sie kicherte leise und versteckte sich tiefer in ihren Decken. Sie dachte schon mehr an einen australischen Waldbrand, als an ein einfaches braves Kaminfeuer. Er war so leidenschaftlich, wie sie es sich nicht hätte vorstellen können, umschlang ihr Haar, liebte sie kraftvoll, aber dennoch auf eine merkwürdige Art sehr zärtlich und sanft.

Sie lächelte und legte sich auf die Seite um ihn besser beobachten zu können. Er schlief sehr ruhig, sein Haar war zerzaust von der Nacht, doch ansonsten lag er sehr ordentlich da. Die Decke reichte ihm bis zu Schulter und verhinderten ihr leider einen Blick auf seinen schönen Oberkörper. Er hatte mehr Narben, als sie dachte. Doch sie ließ sich nicht davon abschrecken. Er war nun mal so, wie er war und das war auch eigentlich gut so. Was machten da noch ein paar Narben aus, wenn sein Charakter so unglaublich war, dass eigentlich jede Frau weiche Knie bekommen sollte, wenn er lächelte. Zumindest war es bei ihr so... Er konnte so charmant und liebenswürdig sein und sein Lächeln machte sie verrückt. So verrückt, dass sie sich am Liebsten auf ihn stürzten mochte. Und genau das hatte sie diese Nacht getan...

Sie lag ganz anspannt da, streichelt seine Schulter, die nackt und verletzlich aus der Decke lugte und genoß es, neben ihm im Bett zu legen. Davon hatte sie geträumt. Und nun war es so.

_Himmel_! Lag sie wirklich mit Remus John Lupin in einem Bett? Kaum zu glauben.

Tonks strich ihm das verschwitze Haar aus der Stirn und versuchte so viele Einzelheiten seines Gesichts auszusaugen, wie nur möglich.

So viel ihr Blick auf seine langen Wimpern, die eine unverschämte Länge hatten, auf die wohl viele Frauen neidisch waren. An den Wurzeln verliefen sie ganz hell und endeten an den Spitzen beinahe schwarz. Ein lustiges Bild...

Ihr Blick wanderte über seine Augenbrauen, die dunkler waren, als seine natürliche Haarfarbe. Sie sah genauer hin. Seine Haare erinnerten sie an einen halben Wald... im groben besaßen sie einen vollen Farbklang aus Kamb und Roteiche, doch hier und dort schob sich die Lärche hervor, harmoniert mit einer hellen Erle. Sie sah die altersverfärbten Haare nicht einfach als purply "grau" an; Sondern als etwas besonderes. Augenblicklich hatte sie das Bild von einem Blatt vor Augen, auf das ein glitzernder Regentropfen niederfiel und eine silberne Spur hinterließ. Ja... das passte schon eher.

Ob er schon immer so hell war?

Ihr Blick verlief weiter über seine hohen markanten Wangenknochen, hin über seine lange gerade Nase zu seinen vollen Lippen, die von einem rauen borstigen Bart leicht bedeckt wurden. Sie fragte sich, wozu er ihn eigentlich brauchte. Sie fand ihn weder sonderlich hübsch, weder verlieh er ihm einen jugendlichen Touch. Doch irgendwie gehörte es auch zu Remus dazu.

Sie nahm sich Zeit ihn ganz genau zu betrachten, denn schließlich hatte sie noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn von solcher Nähe zu betrachten. Sie stellte fest, dass er hie und da ein paar dezente Sommersprossen auf der Nasenwurzel hatte und fragte sich amüsiert, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn er gesprenkelt wäre wie die Weasleys. Nein, das würde ihm nicht stehen.

Sie rollte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und zog die Decke etwas höher, streckte ihre langen Beine aus und genoss es einfach nackt im Bett zu liegen und dem Atem eines anderen Menschens zu lauschen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus relativ spät. Er blinzelte, rieb sich vorsichtig die Augen und öffnete sie dann zaghaft. Er fragte sich erst, warum er nackt war, als er bemerkte, dass dies nicht sein Zimmer war. Die Umgebung kam im bekannt und vertraut vor und doch war sie fremd. Er setze sich im Bett auf und sah an den Abdrücken der Decke, dass er nicht allein schlief. Scheiße! Es war Tonks-

_Himmel! Nein!_ Was hatte er nur getan? Dabei gab er sich doch Mühe, sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Er erhob sich sogleich aus dem himmlischen Deckenparadies was im nächsten Moment für ihn die Hölle bildete.

Er liebte Tonks, natürlich. Aber das wollte er nicht. Ach scheiße! Er _wollte_ es, ja, aber er _sollte_ nicht tun. Er konnte nicht mit ihr zusammenleben. Sie lieben und gleichzeitig in Gefahr bringen, das ging doch nicht. Und nun würde er sie noch mehr verletzen müssen. Es war, als wenn man ein Kind anhob um es dann tiefer fallen zu lassen. Das war doch unmenschlich. Wie sollte er das nur erklären?

Er atmete panisch durch, griff nach seinen Klamotten, schlüpfte in seine Shorts und verließ eiligst das Zimmer.

* * *

Tonks erwachte erst gegen Mittag. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und sah dann sofort neben sich. Remus war weg. Hmm... nun, vielleicht war er gerade damit beschäftigt Frühstückt für sie zu machen. Sie grinste und wackelte mit ihrem Hintern. Die letzte Nacht war wirklich toll. Sie erhob sich langsam und sah belustigt das Schlachtfeld von Klamotten vor sich am Boden. Göttlich dieser Anblick! _Erinnert doch glatt an eine teeniehafte Sexorgie auf Mallorca_, dachte sie sich.

Tonks griff nach Remus' Hemd, dass am Boden lag und roch daran.

Göttlich dieser Mann! Was sie allerdings irritierte, war, dass sonst kein Kleidungsstück übrig bleib. Nur sein Hemd. Vielleicht hatte er es vergessen. Kein Wunder! Es lag ja auch unter ihren Klamotten und dann noch kreuz und quer verteilt.

Sie zog es über und ging so zum Bad, strahlte in den Spiegel, zog eine amüsierte Grimasse und sprang dann unter die Dusche.

Sie wusch ausgiebig ihren Körper, bedauerte allerdings auch, dass sie seinen Geruch somit verlor, der an ihrem Körper hing.

Sie shampoonierte ihr bonbonrosanes Haar und überlegte, was nun alles für neue Möglichkeiten offen standen und was sie alles unternehmen wollten.

Nun, zumindest würde sie ihm alle Rockkneipen zeigen, in denen sie ihre Jugend verbrachte.. und Urlaub, ganz viel. Weg vom Orden, weg von England, weg vom Ministerium und vor allem: Weg von der Gefahr und all dem Ärger.

Sie wollte am Liebsten vor Freude schreien und als sie aus der Dusche stieg, hüpfte sie kurz.

Sie trocknete ihr Haar und ihren schlanken Körper ab und wickelte sich in dem großen Tuch ein. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen und so glücklich, wie noch nie. Und sie hoffte, dieses Glück würde lange anhalten...

Als sie später, frisch gewaschen und gekleidet hinunter ging, öffnete sie mit einem Strahlen die Küchentüre. Doch in dem unruhigen kalten Raum fand sie nur ihren Cousin vor, der mit stocksteifer Miene da saß und in seinen Kaffee stierte. Als sie den Raum betrat, sah er auf, "Guten Morgen, Tonks."

Seine Cousine lächelte ihn an und küsste freudig seine Wange, "Tag auch, Mr. Massenmörder. Oh! Du hast Post? Vielleicht ein Liebesbrief?"

Sie deutete auf den kleinen Brief, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte eine hämische Bemerkung.

"Naja, ist ja auch egal. Hast du ihn gesehen?", ihre Augen strahlte.

"Wen?"

"Na _ihn_. Remus." Sie säuselte seinen Namen und Sirius Herz wurde eng. Würde sie seinen Namen auch so aussprechen, wenn sie in ihn verliebt wäre, nicht in Remus?

"Ja, das habe ich wohl...", gab er brummig kund.

"Ja und?", Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass Sirius es eigentlich hätte hören müssen, "wo ist er?"

Sirius wagte zunächst nicht, sie anzusehen. Doch dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, tat es und nannte dieses eine schreckliche Wort, das sie wohl am Meisten verletzen würde und ihr das Herz auf grausamste Weise brach, "Weg."

"Was heißt 'weg'?"

Er konnte die Unruhe in ihren Augen sehen, nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie. "Er hat Dumbledores Auftrag angenommen. Er ist bei den Werwölfen."

"WAS?"

Sie fuhr erschrocken auf. "Was für ein Auftrag? Wieso hat er das gemacht?"

Sirius schluckte, ehe er antwortete. "Remus soll Greyback ausspionieren und sich deshalb als Spion unter seine Gruppe mischen."

"Du meinst, er ist _im_ Rudel?" Ihr Herz blieb stehen, zerbrach, splitterte in tausend kleine Stücke.

Er nickte. "Ja, aber er hat mir etwas für dich dagelassen."

Sirius gab seiner Cousine den Brief, der auf dem Tisch lag. "Er ist nicht für mich. Er ist für dich. Und es ist kein Liebesbrief, sondern ein Abschiedsbrief."

Und ganz langsam sah er zu, wie alles Glück in Tonks zerbrach, ihre Augen ihren Glanz verloren und stattdessen einen entsetzen Grauton annahmen. Er hasste es die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen und in diesem Moment verfluchte er sich dafür um so mehr, an Remus' Stelle, das Herz deren Frau zu brechen, die er selbst unwahrscheinlich liebte.


	7. Einsam

**Kapitel 6**

**Einsam**

Tonks hasste ihn dafür, dass er ging. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden, wie er einfach gehen konnte... besonders nach letzter Nacht...

Oh Merlin! Es war wunderschön... doch sollte nun alles zerstört sein? Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Doch sie hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkt, wo Remus sein könnte...

Tonks recherchierte in den letzten Tagen sehr viel über Werwölfe und versuchte seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Doch sie scheiterte.

Kein Laut, kein Lebenszeichen. Tonks wusste nicht mal, ob er lebte. Vielleicht lag er irgendwo, bei dieser Affenkälte rum und war verletzt. Kein Lebenszeichen. Tonks hasste ihn dafür.

* * *

Mit Sirius wechselte sie kein Wort mehr. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass ER Remus noch gesehen hatte. Er hätte ihn aufhalten sollen, doch nein, er ließ ihn gehen... Unfassbar!

Sie kam abends in den Orden, ging kurz in die Küche, nahm sich etwas zu essen und ging dann wieder hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Sie vermied den Kontakt zu ihrem Cousin und sah es nicht für nötig auch nur im selben Raum zu sein, wie Sirius.

Als sie still auf ihrem Bett lag und noch tief in der Nacht einige Protokolle und Unterlagen bearbeitete, klopfte es leise an der Tür.

"Herein.", ihre Stimme klang verwundert. Wer würde nun noch stören?

Die große schmale Gestalt trat ein und entpuppte sich als Sirius, der in seinem hellblauen Schlafanzug plötzlich vor ihr stand.

"Tonks, das geht so nicht. Du kannst mich doch nicht die ganze Zeit anschweigen."

Sie sah auf, doch als sie Sirius erkannte, senkte sie den Blick wieder.

"ich bin beschäftigt", war das Einzige, das sie dazu sagte.

"Tonks, bitte!"

"Sirius, bitte! Lass mich zufrieden. Ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu sprechen."

"Werde ich für Remus' Fehler verantwortlich gemacht?"

"Nein, aber-"

"Ja, also!", er sah sie an und kam auf sie zu, um sich neben sie zu knien, "Tonks, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten."

Erst jetzt sah Tonks eigentlich, dass Sirius etwas mitgenommen wirkte. Vielleicht hatte er eine Erkältung...

"Tonksilein...", seine Stimme klang nun sehr sanft und weich. "na komm, sei nicht mehr böse mit mir, bitte."

Sie sah ihn erbarmungslos an.

"Ich habe auch deine Lieblingsschokolade dabei."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und erblickte dann die rote Verpackung ihrer Lieblingsschokolade "Merlin' Kisses".

"Ooooh... her damit!" Sie wollte ihm gerade die Schokolade aus der Hand schnappen, als er sie wieder zurückzog.

Er sah sie schmunzelnd an und Tonks seufzte. "Na fein... ich verzeih dir... aber nur, wenn ich nun endlich meine Schokolade bekomme."

Sirius strahlte sie an, gab ihr die Schokolade und nahm ihr gleichzeitig die Unterlagen aus der hand, um sich anschließend in ihr Bett kuscheln zu können.

Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, machte ihm aber anschließend Platz in ihrem Bett.

Tonks entriss der Schokolade ihre Packung und machte sich genüsslich darüber her, reichte Sirius ein Stück und ließ die süße Verführung auf ihrer Zunge zergehen...

"Wie wunderbar...", seufzte sie träumerisch und sah zur Decke...

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, doch Tonks Kopf ratterte. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr wütend auf Sirius zu sein. Er konnte ja eigentlich wirklich nichts dafür. Und vielleicht konnte er ihn wirklich nicht aufhalten. Tonks hätte es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht geschafft... es sei denn sie hätte ihn gefesselt, mit Betonklötzen an seinen Beinen, und mit Superschneckenschleimkleber auf dem Hintern, an einen Stuhl geklebt und im Keller versteckt.

Doch sie vermisste ihn so... und ihr Herz schmerzte, wenn sie an seine Abwesenheit dachte... Allein der ganze Kummer und die Sorge um ihn beschäftigte sie schon so sehr.

Und dass er einfach ohne ein Wort gegangen war... Doch. Er hatte ein Wort gesagt. Ein Wort, das sie lieber niemals gehört hätte.

_"Liebste Nymphadora,_

_verzeih mir, dass ich gegangen bin ohne dir ein Wort zu sagen._

_Dumbledore hat eine wichtige Mission für mich und ich werde Greybacks Rudel beobachten. _

_Vielleicht kann ich etwas bewirken oder an wichtige Informationen kommen._

_Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hättest gehen lassen, doch ich muss gehen._

_Du sollst wissen, ich bereue nichts. Doch mein Leben ist wahr-scheinlich zu gefährlich._

_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was aus uns wird, wenn ich wiederkomme._

_Ich bin in Gedanken bei dir,_

_Remus J. Lupin"_

Nun war sie hier, zurückgelassen und frustriert. Sie hatte so um ihn gekämpft und nun war er einfach weg. Das war doch, als würde man im Preisausschreiben einen Feuerblitz gewinnen und dürfte ihn nur einmal fliegen.

Besonders beunruhigend fand sie, dass er nicht gesagt hatte, wie er nun zu ihr stand. In der gemeinsamen Nacht war sie sich sicher, dass er sie liebte, doch seit diesem kleinen Brief, war sie sich dessen nicht mehr sicher. FUCKING HELL!

"Ähm, Tonks?" Sirius' Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn überrascht an. Stimmt ja... er war ja noch hier. "Was denn?"

"ich... nun ja... ich wollte dich was fragen..."

"hm?"

"Also nun...", er errötete, "Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?"

Sie blinzelte und sah ihn dann lächelnd an. "Siri-Mausi... bist du dazu nicht schon etwas zu alt um bei Mami im Bettchen zu schlafen?"

"Bitte Tonks..", er sah sie flehend an.

"Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", sie fand das alles sehr lustig.

"Ja, verdammt.", brummte er und sah dann weg. Fast jede Nacht plagten ihn schreckliche Alpträume, aus denen er entweder schreiend oder schweißgebadet aufwachte...

Auch Tonks wurde ernst und sah ihn dann mitfühlend an.

"Aye, wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne bleiben." Doch irgendwie war sie neugierig. Was beschäftigte ihn denn so sehr? Offenbar stand ihr die Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er antwortete ihr, ohne dass sie gefragt hatte. "Askaban."

"Allein, wenn ich daran denke.", er sah zu ihr rüber und nahm ihre hand in seine. "Tonks, ich hatte nie Angst in meinem Leben. Doch seit dem 31.10. 1981 ist mein Leben vorbei. Askaban war..." er stockte, "Askaban war die Hölle."

Sie streichelte seine Hand und rutschte etwas näher. "Jetzt ist es vorbei, Sirius. Du bist hier sicher."

Er schnaubte belustigt, "Mit der Super-Aurorin an meiner Seite kann mir nichts passieren, hm?"

Sie grinste ihn an, nahm ihre weiche Decke und breitete sie über beiden Körpern aus. "Vollkommen richtig, Black."

Tonks löschte vorsichtig das Licht und allein der, von draußen hereinfallende, Mondschein beleuchtete die Kammer. Sie legte sich in Sirius Arm und genoß seine Wärme und Nähe, doch trotzdem fehlte ihr etwas.

Sie sah zur Zimmerdecke und ging ihren Gedanken nach, bis sie plötzlich Sirius' leise Stimme hörte. "Ich bin einsam, Tonks."

Die kleine Aurorin kuschelte sich an ihn und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Brust, "ich auch."


	8. Eben doch mehr als mein Cousin

**Kapitel 7**

**Doch mehr als mein Cousin**

Ich weiß noch... in den nächsten Wochen war ich sehr einsam. Ich hörte nicht von Remus – weder schrieb er, noch sagte mir Dumbledore etwas. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo er war und was er gerade machte. Nur, dass er nicht bei mir war und das... riss mir das Herz aus dem Leibe.

Remus fehlte mir so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, nicht mehr aß und nicht mehr lächelte. Ich dachte dauernd an ihn und diesen letzten Brief. Ob er es wirklich so meinte? War wirklich alles aus? "_ Du sollst wissen, ich bereue nichts. Doch mein Leben ist wahrscheinlich zu gefährlich. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was aus uns wird, wenn ich wiederkomme." _

Scheiße, Remus! Ich wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte! Ich weiß nicht, was aus uns wird... wieso schlägst du mir nicht gleich ins Gesicht? Ist er gegangen, weil er Abstand braucht oder weil Dumbledore wirklich seine Hilfe brauchte? Wieso war er so feige? Er hätte sich wenigstens verabschieden können. Ich bin zwar manchmal nicht die Hellste... aber einen Laufpass erkenne ich. Verdammt.

Für Remus habe ich alles getan. Ich habe versucht, gerade zu laufen, wenn er in meiner Nähe war, ich habe versucht ihm zu gefallen und noch mehr habe ich versucht, nicht so tollpatschig zu sein. Doch irgendwas lief schief. Nun war ich schon lange ohne ihn und ihn zählte Tage und Nächte in denen ich ohne ihn war. Es bedrückte mich allein zu sein und ich war dafür nicht geschaffen, wirklich nicht. Ich wollte und konnte nicht mehr allein sein. Doch wer würde für mich da sein? Das Leben in der Ungewissheit war unerträglich. Ich wurde krank vor Sorge. Ich wollte, dass er wiederkommt, dass ich ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte und ihn beschütze, seine Wunden pflege und er in Sicherheit ist. Doch gleichzeitig fürchtete ich mich, ihn wieder zu treffen. Was würde er sagen? Wie würde es mit uns weitergehen? Ich wusste, dass Remus von Anfang an, Zweifel hatte und er eigentlich Abstand von mir wollte. Doch diese eine Nacht... was hatte sie zu bedeuten? War es nur eine einmalige Sache? Sollte ich glücklich sein, überhaupt diese Nacht erlebt zu haben? Aber Remus Lupin war kein Mann für einen One-Night-Stand. Verdammter Mist... wer war er überhaupt?

Remus kam nach Vollmond nicht wieder. Er ließ mich allein - eiskalt! Wir machten uns alle Sorgen, doch Sirius und ich am Meisten. Sein bester Freund und mein... was war er überhaupt? Ich wusste es nicht. Er war mein Herz. Meine Seele. Mein Verstand. Und meine Liebe. Und er trug all dies von mir mit sich. Sprich: Ohne ihn, war ich nicht komplett. Ein Teil von mir fehlte und es brachte mich fast um.

Im Ministerium startete ich meine Nachforschungen und ich wollte jedes Detail über Greyback und Werwölfe erfahren, doch ich fand nichts heraus. Ich verzweifelte beinahe. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Und dann, geschah etwas, womit ich nicht rechnete. Als ich in den Orden zurückkehrte, hielt Sirius es in der Hand: Einen weißen Umschlag, auf dem mein Name stand. Es war Remus' Schrift und ich brach in Tränen aus.

So erleichtert wie ich war ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu bekommen, so schockiert war ich, als ich seinen Brief las. Er war in Sicherheit und es ging ihm gut, doch zwischen uns lag alles in Scherben. Er schrieb, wie Leid es ihm tat, doch er sei zu arm, zu gefährlich und zu arm. Arm! Allerdings war das arm! Hatte er nicht den Mumm, mir das selbst zu sagen? Er sagte, dass er Abstand brauchte und deswegen erst mal nicht in den Orden und London zurückkehrte. Gerade war er irgendwo in Schottland und ich wünschte, ich wüsste es genauer, um ihn in den Arsch zu treten. Mein Leben lag in Scherben, heute mehr als sonst wann.

Eines abends, als ich allein im Bett lag, klopfte es an meiner Türe. Ich hatte mich unter meiner Bettdecke versteckt, weil ich meine Ruhe haben wollte. Ich verkroch mich in meinem Nest aus Federdecken und Kissen und hoffte, dass der jenige an meiner Türe entweder von Sirius' Mutter tot geschrieen werden würde oder dass Kreacher kommen würde um ihn den Arsch wegzubomben. Doch dann verschwand das Klopfen und derjenige trat ein.

"Ich habe eine heiße Schokolade für dich, Engelchen."

Sirius.

"Willst du sie nicht wenigstens probieren?"

Sirius war immer für mich da. Er gab mir gestern den Brief, hat mich aufgefangen, als ich zusammenbrach und erduldete meine Trauer und meine Tränen in einer demütigenden Geduld. Er hat gesagt, dass es Remus wahrscheinlich wirklich leid täte, nahm ihn in Schutz und sagte mir, dass er mich nicht einfach reinlegen wollte, doch ich sollte ihn vergessen. Einfach so. Etwas, das ich nie tun könnte. Zu vergessen.

Ein Gewicht setze sich neben mich aufs Bett und ich spürte eine Hand an meinem mausbraunen Haar. Dann zog er die Decke weg und sah mich mit einem Blick voller Mitgefühl an. "Es tut mir so leid." Tränen sammelten sich erneut in meinen Augenwinkeln und Sirius zog mich an sich, um mich zu trösten. Aber ich wollte nicht weinen... nicht schon wieder. Mein Körper verkrampfte und versteifte sich, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. "Es tut mir so leid," wiederholte er sich, "Aber du musst bergauf schauen. Es geht dir schon seit Wochen schlecht wegen Remus. Das hätte er nicht gewollt. Tonks..."

Ein Schluchzer und mein Widerstand gegen meine Traurigkeit löste sich in Luft auf. Ich drückte mich an ihn und schluchzte und jammerte wie ein kleines Kind. Doch für Sirius war das in Ordnung. Er hatte Verständnis für mich und er war für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte.

Seine Hand streichelte durch mein kurzes Haar und ich spürte seine Geborgenheit. Ich wollte zu Remus, wollte in seine Arme und wollte seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren, statt Sirius'. Doch die Sehnsucht nach ihm stürzte mich immer mehr in meine Trauer. Und ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so verzweifelt, wirklich noch nie. Ich wusste nicht, dass Liebe so grausam sein konnte. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Und nun nahm sie mich richtig auseinander, als wollte sie mich fertig machen. Und ich lag am Boden.

"Tonks, ich... weiß, wie schlimm es ist. Ich weiß es."

"Du kannst es nicht wissen. Jemanden zu lieben, der nicht da ist. Allein zu sein in seinem Kummer."

Doch ich täuschte mich. Denn Sirius _war_ allein. Nämlich 13 verfluchte Jahre. In Askaban. Und bei ihm war niemand, der ihn in den Arm nahm und tröstete.

"Ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man allein ist und halb verzweifelt. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn die Menschen die man liebt, nicht da sind und ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, wenn die Menschen, die man liebt, trauern." Er sah auf sie hinab und dachte sich, wie wahr seine Worte doch waren. "Ich weiß es, Tonks. Nur zu gut."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann streichelte er über ihr Gesicht und sprach leise mit ihr weiter. "Die Einsamkeit macht einen verrückt, ich weiß. Doch noch schlimmer ist es, wenn man nichts anderes mehr kennt. Ich habe mich so nach meiner Freiheit gesehnt, als ich im Gefängnis war. Ich habe mich so nach James und Remus gesehnt, meine besten Freunde. Und ich habe mich nach Frauen gesehnt... In den letzten Jahren konnte ich mich nicht mal mehr an den Duft von frischgewaschenen Haaren erinnern oder an das leise Seufzen von ihnen, wenn ich mit einer schlief. Ich habe das alles so vermisst und ich habe Askaban dafür gehasst, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wie es sein konnte. Doch nun bin ich frei und ich bin immer noch gefangen. Ich vermisse die Liebe, Tonks. Ich vermisse sie auch. Doch du hast jemanden, den du lieben kannst." Tränen waren nun auch in seinen Augen und ich wusste nicht, wie schwer es wirklich für ihn war. Ich hatte von ihr Geschichten gehört. Von Sirius' letzter Freundin, die er wirklich innigst geliebt hatte. Doch, was jetzt mit ihr war... ich wusste es nicht.

Ich sah zu Sirius auf und bemerkte erst jetzt meine Hände, die sich an seine Wangen legten um seine Tränen fort zu wischen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich das tat und erst jetzt spürte ich, dass Sirius genau dasselbe tat. Wir hielten und gegenseitig fest und versuchten uns zu trösten so gut es ging. Ich war zwar einsam, ja, aber ich war nicht die einzige und dies zu wissen, war der größte Trost, den er mir geben konnte. Sirius war immer bei mir, er war immer mein Cousin, aber er war auch ein Mann. Eine Tatsache, die ich manchmal zu vergessen schien. Nun spürte ich ihn überdeutlich und mir wurde seine Anwesenheit so bewusst, wie kaum zuvor. Ich wollte so nah wie möglich bei ihm sein. Genau wie er mir. Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und wir klammerten uns aneinander. Dann lagen unsere Lippen plötzlich aufeinander und mein Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen-

Ich schmeckte seine Zunge mit meiner und irgendwo entsprang ein Funken, der uns den Verstand nahm. Mein Unterleib drückte sich an seinen und ich spürte sein Glied. Oh Himmel, ich wollte ihn... und es ging alles so schnell. Seine Hände fanden meinen Busen und drückten ihn sanft, während ich sein Hemd auszog. Wir zerrissen uns beinahe und ich bekam kaum Luft, als er mich in die Kissen drückte und plötzlich auf mir lag.

Ich küsste ihn so wild, dass ich Blut schmeckte und wir taten alles um unsere Einsamkeit und Sehnsüchte zu ertränken und in unserem Bewegungen zu ersticken. Ich presste meine Hüften gegen seine und seine Hände schoben sich unter meine Hose und zogen sie hinab. Es musste schnell gehen.

Dann spürte ich ihn plötzlich in mir, mein Atem verschlug, und ich dachte mir, dass die Hölle Remus Lupin holen sollte! Sirius stöhnte auf und ich schrie als er sich hart und fest in meine Tiefen presste. Wir verloren komplett die Kontrolle über uns.

Ich küsste ihn und er küsste mich, während wir uns drehten und ich mich auf ihn setze. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tat, doch als er mein Oberteil in die Ecke warf und meine Brust drückte und zugleich streichelte, war es mir auch egal.

Ich bewegte mich rhythmisch auf ihm und spürte seine drängende Ungeduld, ehe er mich wieder auf die Decke legte und meine Hände über meinem Kopf ins Kissen presste. Meine Beine hoben sich, legten sich um sein Becken und ich stöhnte immer wieder auf, als ich ihn so intensiv bei mir spürte. Ich wisperte seinen Namen und er erstickte meine Stimme in seinem Kuß. Es war der reinste Wahnsinn. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist und ich wollte einfach nur noch genommen werden. Keinen Zweifel, keine Trauer und keine Sorge mehr in mir spüren. Dann begann mein Körper zu beben und ich hörte seinen dunklen Schrei, ehe wir uns in der absoluten Vollendung auflösten.

Als ich danach aus meiner Trance erwachte, lag Sirius erschöpft auf mir. Er spürte mein Erwachen und wollte sich schon von mir drehen, aber ich bat ihn, noch einen Moment bei mir zu bleiben. Ich wollte noch nicht allein sein. Ich streichelte über seinen verschwitzen Rücken und spürte noch leicht das dumpfe Pulsieren zwischen meinen Schenkeln. War es richtig, was wir getan hatten? Sirius seufzte leise und begann mein Gesicht zu küssen... meine Wangen, meine Stirn und meine Schläfen. "Es tut mir leid, falls ich dir wehgetan haben sollte.", flüsterte er leise, während er abschließend einen Kuß auf meine Stirn hauchte.

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Aber ich..."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte. Tatsächlich nicht. Aber ich musste auch gar nichts sagen.

Als er sich dann neben sie legte, spürte sie die feuchte Spur an ihrem Oberschenkel, die er hinterlassen hatte. Es war falsch, was wir getan hatten... aber es fühlte sich gleichzeitig so richtig an. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte ich das Gefühl, wieder lebendig zu sein. Ich bekam nur mit, wie Sirius mich an sich zog und meine Gedanken in meiner Müdigkeit immer mehr verschwammen. Dann schlief ich ein.


End file.
